


Viva Las Vegas

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keva and Dani are in Las Vegas for work, but that doesn't stop them going out to celebrate at the end of the day.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



It was a dream come true, a paid vacation to Las Vegas, courtesy of work, because there was a large conference that their company's new video game was going to be launched at, and her and Dani had been picked as the ones to go. Which since they'd been the project leaders on it, seemed only fair.

Their new game _Theta Destroyer_ was going to be huge, Keva could feel it. All the beta testers had loved it and she was sure that it was going to be the next hot video game. Everyone at the conference had been amazed by it and Keva knew that this was it, all those years of studying and coding had finally paid off.

That was something to celebrate.

***

Keva woke up feeling fuzzy, and there was the sound of Dani throwing up in the background. She stumbled her way to the bathroom, tripping over one of her high heels that was scattered on the floor, before holding Dani's hair and stroking her back.

She got Dani a glass of water which she sipped at, her eyes were bloodshot and her make-up was smudged. Keva was sure she didn't look any better. A nagging thought at the back of her mind told her that she'd probably thrown up at least once last night.

"What happened?" Keva asked, once Dani seemed like she wasn't in danger of throwing up again.

"There was some mention of getting more mojitos and then the rest is a bit of a blur." Just the mention of mojitos had Dani pulling funny faces but luckily she didn't throw up.

Keva went to stand up, so that she could get Dani another glass of water when there was the sound of metal hitting metal as she grabbed the towel rail for support. She looked at her hand and it was blurry but then she caught sight of something glinting on her hand and when she brought it closer she could see that there was most definitely a ring on her finger. A ring on _that_ finger.

She slumped down against the wall in shock and Dani rested her hand on Keva's knee, assuming that she was feeling worse for wear.

"Dani, show me your hand." Keva had a feeling that she wasn't the only one that got married last night.

Dani held up her left hand, and there it was, an identical ring on her finger. Keva stared at it for a long time, so long that Dani was starting to worry about her and stroked the side of her face.

"Did we get married last night?" Keva wasn't sure how she felt about it, or anything, since all she could focus on was her hangover.

Dani tilted her head and wiggled her finger, delighting in how her ring sparkled in the light. "I don't know."

"Figure it out over coffee?" Keva took Dani's hand and helped her up, clinging to her as they stumbled their way to the bedroom. It took a while for both of them to get dressed enough to go out into the big wide world in search of breakfast.

Keva had taken six steps in the scorching heat, when she realised that maybe she should have got a shower before coming out, but the need to be clean was overridden by the need for coffee. She was still clinging to Dani, even in her trainers she was unsteady, and Keva would have hated for her to fall.

They found somewhere with all you can eat pancakes, and free refills on coffee. The waitress gave them a pitying look and Keva remembered that they still had make-up smeared all over their faces, but Keva was sure that they wouldn't be the first or the last people to look hungover in Vegas.

Dani hadn't spoken yet, she was cutting up her pancakes with considerable force and speed, eating each syrupy chunk with little murmurs of appreciation. When she'd eaten nineteen pancakes, all equally drowned in syrup and had started on her fourth cup of coffee, she stared at Keva. "So we're married?"

Keva rooted around in her handbag for what she'd seen a glimpse of earlier when she was looking for her lip gloss. She produced a sheet of paper and smoothed it out on the table. A few words stood out.

_State of Nevada Marriage Licence_

_Daniela Kvyat_ and _Keva Magnussen_

Dani looked at it, tracing her fingers over it as though she was checking for forgeries. It had today's date on it, and the time – two thirty in the morning – no wonder they didn't remember getting married. They'd been drinking since seven, when the conference finished for the day.

Although it was barely legible, which wasn't much of a change from her usual signature, Dani could still tell that it was her signature on the piece of paper.

Dani realised that Keva had been staring at her the whole time, and she knew that her first response should be to laugh it off as a joke, or talk about getting it annulled, but she kind of liked the idea of being married to her best friend.

And that was when it all came flooding back. All her memories of last night, and this morning.

"You said that you'd never find anyone, and that you'd never get married and you'd die alone surrounded by cats." Dani winced when she saw the pain in Keva's eyes, that was far too much truth for so early in the day. "And I said that I loved you, which I do, and that I'd gladly spend the rest of my life with you."

"And that's when we passed a twenty-four hour wedding chapel." Keva suddenly remembered everything, how she'd ended up crying on Dani's shoulder, saying that no-one would ever love her, and Dani confessing her undying love for her. She couldn't believe that she'd been blind to it the entire time, that she had someone who loved and respected her already in her life, and it was her best friend.

"I love you." Dani reached out for her hand, intertwining their fingers as the waitress filled Dani's mug with more coffee, which she thanked her graciously for.

"I love you too." Keva grinned and she felt like herself, that the power of love had managed to clear the fog of her hangover.

"Let me finish this coffee and then we can head back to the hotel room." Dani's smile lit up her face and Keva felt like it was only for her.

*

They managed to stumble back to the hotel a lot more quickly than they had left it, which given the fact that the sun was blazing down on them was for the best.

Once they were in the door, Dani bolted for the bathroom with such speed that Keva thought that she was going to throw up again but when Keva barged in she was brushing her teeth. Keva did the same, making her feel a little more human again, and when she finished, Dani just grinned at her.

She stripped off her clothes, slowly, with a lot more grace and coordination than Keva would have thought possible, revealing each inch of pale, freckled skin with a wicked grin. Keva drank it all in, every curve, the way her breast jiggled as she breathed and the faint trail of hair down from her belly button.

Keva followed Dani's lead; slipping out of her vest and shorts, it was all she was wearing, underwear had seemed too complicated earlier. She started the water running in the shower, checking that it wasn't too warm before stepping under its cooling spray and waiting for Dani to join her.

Dani leant in for a kiss, their first kiss, that she could remember, and it was sublime. Water running over Dani's plump lips as they pressed against her own, Dani's hands roaming over the curve of her hips and the swell of her rear.

She was mapping out Keva's body, learning what made her gasp and moan, making her wet. Her plump lips moved down to kiss at Keva's aroused nipples, teasing them with her tongue as Keva leant her head against the wall of the shower, letting Dani do whatever she wanted with her.

Dani's fingers were rubbing against her clit and lips, as her mouth carried on worshipping her breasts, and the way the water flowed over her skin had her on the brink of orgasm. Keva ran her fingers through Dani's wet hair, flicking it out of her eyes and she looked up at her with the most beautiful eyes, filled with love for her.

She writhed in orgasm, only Dani's body pressed against her stopped her from falling down in a heap. "You're amazing."

Dani kissed her passionately before squeezing out the shampoo and lathering it up in her hands, washing Keva's short fluffy hair with tender movements. There was something wonderfully intimate about having Dani cleaning her and each brush of her fingers had Keva trembling.

"I love you." Keva gasped as she kissed along the side of Dani's neck, trailing her tongue over her small breasts as she worked lower, until she was kneeling in front of Dani, big blue eyes staring up at her as she licked at her clit, one hand teasing her nipple as the other stroked over her velvety folds.

She didn't understand what Dani was saying but the way that she gasped and moaned needed no translation and Keva felt her muscles flutter as she came, her hands clutching at Keva's hair as she held her head in place.

Keva let Dani slide onto the floor, their legs intertwined as they let the water wash over them. "Are you okay with being Mrs Magnussen?"

Dani laughed, it was a wonderful laugh. "Only if you're okay with being Mrs Kvyat." She took Keva's left hand at kissed at the ring. Amazed that her subconscious managed to cut through all the years of pining, tell Keva how she felt and that Keva felt the same.

And although Dani would have guessed that most drunken marriages in Vegas don't work out, she knew theirs was going to last.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
